


Galas and Gunshots

by Kimium



Series: Mafia AU [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Assassination, Brief Mention of Blood, Brief mention of objectification of Emmeryn, Brief suggestive scene, Kissing, Leo's POV from Part 4 of Mafia AU, M/M, Mafia AU, Mention of framing others, Mild mention of gunshot wounds resulting in death, Minor Character Death, One Shot, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Mafia AU. Leo's POV. Follows scenes from Part 4 of Mafia AU."If Leo knew anything the best way to kill someone was quietly when things were going according to plan. When things were going to plan, people slacked. All Leo had to do was wait."Where Leo and Niles go out on an assassination mission for a corrupt politician and how that plan goes awry.





	Galas and Gunshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So this is a solo piece from me! I've had the image of Leo and Niles at the gala, taking out Claude Magnus for a while. I've wanted to write the gala scene for a while too so here it is!
> 
> I hope you all like it. This follows very strongly in mine and ObscureReference's Mafia AU. Which, if you haven't read the other parts I think you don't need to read them all to understand this one shot. However, if you want more context, I highly recommend you read Part 4 of our Mafia AU. This story follows very closely with Owain's POV so more context can be found in Part 4.
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those always make my day! Also if you want to visit my tumblr you can go [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Leo tugged at his (not inside out thank-you-very-much) collar and double checked his tablet one final time. The entire layout of Claude Magnus’s mansion was on display with notes to where the guards were stationed, where the exits were, and where the non traditional exits were. Leo pursed his lips. He always hated using windows to escape but if that was what needed to be considered, he’d do it.

Xander bringing news of an official hit on Claude Magnus wasn’t a surprise to Leo. He had kept up with the news. He saw the controversy the man was always involved in. Leo also kept a pulse on the rumours, the secrets whispered in the dark corners, behind closed doors, giggled at parties where alcohol loosened the lips. Information gathering, spreading information, and recon was Leo’s job. It was what kept his family alive and safe. Dead bodies in return for that safety were an unfortunate reality but a reality Leo had already long accepted.

Double tapping on the map, Leo turned it around at all angles, doing a final swirl before he swiped the screen towards Claude Magnus’s personal schedule. The itinerary for not just his entire day but for his week was in plain few for Leo to see. There was even an attachment of the servant’s rotation schedule for the gala, the guard’s rotation schedule, and the schedule for the afternoon in general. Leo had long since memorized everything. He set his tablet on the desk and then pulled out his new phone.

Leo didn’t mean to buy a new phone. He truly had no reason other than to keep up pretenses with Odin. Even then, it wasn’t as though Odin would have said anything if Leo presented his older model as his new phone. Not everyone bought the latest phone model after all. Still, somehow Leo had felt, in the moment he asked Niles to drive him to the nearest mall, that a new phone was the best option. Niles had teased him all the way there but that was a small price to pay.

Having a new phone doubled in perks, not just keeping up a façade. New phone number meant Leo had one more layer of anonymity. No one else, besides Niles, his family, and Odin knew the number. Giving a number to Odin had long since been erased to Leo as a risk. Odin was loud, bright, oblivious, but he was also a loyal, resourceful friend. Leo smiled and remembered the Galaxy Pens. That was yet one more surprise Odin had displayed, among many others.

“Leo, the car’s ready.”

Niles was at the door, dressed in formal clothing. Leo’s eyes gratefully and purposefully racked over Niles. His shirt was already a bit undone, a generous amount of collarbone and hint of chest showing. His vest only accented his waist and Leo knew from experience there was at least three knives hidden on the vest alone. A suit jacket was draped over his shoulders, only making them look bigger. Leo also knew that there was a gun hidden inside. Finally, Niles had dark pants that looked sinful on him and expensive leather boots that had knives hidden in there too.

“Let’s keep those eyes for private.” Niles drawled, yet he lightly tugged at his collar, revealing more skin. “Unless you want to cause a scandal and be late. All that planning.” Niles half groaned in a way that wasn’t entirely a groan at frustration to the idea of their planning going to waste.

Leo flushed, his cheeks burning a little. “I was just making sure you are prepared.” Leo muttered.

“Prepared for you or for our mission?” Niles asked.

“Let’s go.”

Niles laughed warmly and walked over to Leo, touching his hair lightly. Leo sunk into the touch as Niles carted his fingers through Leo’s hair. A beat of silence filled their space then Niles spoke.

“I’ll be watching your back, as always. If things go awry know that I’ll make sure you get out.”

Leo exhaled sharply. “You mean we get out.”

“… Yes, of course.”

Leo shifted and looked up at Niles. Niles, with his hair so pale it reminded Leo of the moon. Niles with his eye so blue it was like the ocean captured. Niles with his warmth and his nimble hands. Hands that held a gun with ease. Hands that shot guns with ease. Hands that had grasped a knife and used it to kill. Hands that could fire arrows like an archery war god of old. Niles who held onto Leo and kept him grounded. Niles who kissed Leo like he was the most precious thing on earth. Niles who, if Leo didn’t have him, would feel an aching gaping hole.

Clutching Niles by the wrist, Leo pulled him down, so he was bending and looming over. Niles didn’t flinch or look away. He just stared back at Leo, open, curious, waiting.

“Promise me.” Leo whispered. “I know things will go well. They always do. We’re professionals. Still, promise me that if things do go wrong, we’re both getting out alive.”

“I promise.” Niles readily answered, no pause. “I’m sorry I made it sound like I don’t matter. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then what did you mean?” Leo pressed despite the fact they had to leave soon.

“I just meant,” Niles cut himself off for a second, “I just meant that you’re important to me. I treasure you.”

His words made Leo’s heart flutter and ache. “I treasure you too. Now, let’s go.”

Niles nodded and then pulled Leo into a kiss. It was soft, light, and spoke of intimacy and comfort. Leo allowed himself to kiss back but lightly. When they parted, Leo saw a smile on Niles’s face. He tugged Leo up and soon they were walking out.

Xander was there along with Camilla, Elise, and Corrin. Leo looked at his family, remembering how this act was going to protect them, and hugged them all. No words could convey the love, the worry, and the trust they were showing Leo with their hugs and warmth. Pulling away, Leo made a mental note that even though Xander was the first person to call if things went wrong, he was going to be on a date. A date with someone important to him. Leo doubly vowed to have everything go smoothly. Xander deserved happiness.

“I’ll see you later.” Leo told them.

“Be safe.” Camilla said.

Leo nodded and then, he and Niles were off.

 

~

 

Claude Magnus’s mansion was huge and more lavish in person. Leo already had seen pictures of it online but seeing it in person didn’t do it justice. The surrounding area was nothing but garden, green, well manicured, and not a blade of grass out of place. A fountain was in the middle of the long paved drive way up to the front of the mansion. Leo took in the sculpture, the classic woman holding the water jug, and then looked to the front of the mansion.

Pillars, influenced obviously from Greek architecture, stood tall and proud. The building was white, even the steps up to the mansion, which were marble. The windows were wide and tall. Leo wrinkled his nose at the blatant display of wealth. He knew that inside he’d see more and that thought made him want to stab Magnus himself.

In due time.

Niles smoothly pulled up and looked ahead, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Leo shifted in the backseat, hating that he was treating Niles like a servant. He had to remind himself it was only for this mission. They had to look the part.

“Ready?” Niles asked.

“Yes.” Leo answered before the door was open by one of the servants of Magnus’s place.

The man stepped aside. “Invitation?”

Leo dug his fingers into his breast pocket and pulled out the heavy blue envelope and handed it to the man, trying to not scowl. They asked for the invitation at the gates. This was just a formality. It was proven further when the man opened it up, barely looked, and nodded. “Welcome to Mr. Magnus’s estate. Please, allow your servant to drive on ahead and follow the instructions for parking.”

Leo twitched internally at Niles being dismissed as a mere servant but it was just part of their game. “Of course, Niles, if you would?”

“Of course, sir.” Niles easily complied, but Leo saw the hint of a smile on his face.

Leo was going to be alone for a bit but that moment wasn’t too critical. He and Niles already had a plan. Stepping out, Leo watched as the car slowly moved before he walked inside the mansion. Inside, just as Leo suspected, was needlessly lavish. The ceiling was high and only for decorative purposes, just to hang a ridiculously glittery chandelier. Waste of space. There was also a massive stair case just off the right side, which again, was wasting space and was there for show.

Leo followed one of the servants into the main room, where they were supposed to be. The room was massive, with a grand piano, a fire place, and numerous couches and chairs to sit on. A large set of French doors opened up outside, to where more food, music, and people were. Servants were already walking around with platters, people were already chatting, and someone was at the piano playing a beautiful melody. Leo wanted to listen to the piano more than he wanted to mingle with the crowd.

Instead he walked around, giving polite smiles to people. Most people semi recognized him, but it usually was Xander they recognized. It allowed Leo to be welcomed into the room without him being the center of attention. Grabbing a flute of some sort of juice, Leo held it and tried to locate Claude Magnus. It didn’t take long. Leo spotted him with a group of people, talking rather boisterously. No guards or security were directly by him, but Leo saw the guards outside and some inside in corners. If Leo remembered correctly, Claude Magnus planned to be out with the people for majority of the gala except when he left to prepare for his little speech and just before the main meal was served. If Leo knew anything the best way to kill someone was quietly when things were going according to plan. When things were going to plan, people slacked. All Leo had to do was wait. He had little desire to talk to Magnus beyond following his plans with Niles.

Not wanting to drink his juice – just in case – Leo faked it, pouring the juice into potted plants or the like when he had a chance. A few people talked to him, mainly for politeness, before leaving Leo alone. When the music swelled, and some began to dance, Leo took it as an opportunity to merge into the crowd, blend in. Magnus wanted to be the center of attention and seeing him mingle with as many people as possible strengthened Leo’s alibi. More people the better. Faces would blur and soon memory would fade.

Leo set his now empty glass down on a flat surface and waited. Niles was going to be treated like a servant, but he’d escape their watchful eyes. No doubt he was already circling around the entire estate.

Finally, after the dancing, one of the servants announced that Magnus was going to make his speech. Perfect. Leo followed everyone out to the garden. Magnus spoke, not that Leo wanted to pay attention, and when he finished, Leo clapped like the rest. Then, the atmosphere changed. With things going well and no hiccups, Leo knew Magnus and his staff were feeling like the hurdle was behind them. Waiting a few moments for the photos to finish, Leo easily cut between the people and was close to Magnus.

“That was a fantastic speech.” Leo said the moment Magnus was close enough to hear him. “Shame so many don’t see your brilliance.”

Magnus turned to him. Leo saw that he had slightly hooked the man. Between some whispers in the dark and Magnus obviously feeling threatened by Emmeryn, support so blatantly had to be welcomed.

“Oh?” He asked Leo before his eyes narrowed. “You’re?”

“I’m Leo.” There was no need for code names, considering Leo’s name was on the invitation list and other guests knew who Leo was. “I’ve been interested in politics lately. Your stance on issues the government is neglecting is truly a shame. Your ideas speak to many people.”

“Interesting.” Magnus eyed Leo. “I think I remember you. Xander Nohr’s brother? I’m surprised to see someone who’s so young interested in politics.”

Leo shrugged casually, ignoring the young remark. “We all have hobbies, Mr. Magnus. Some of them a bit more personal than others.” Leo let his voice drop. “Hobbies that speak to us. I’m so honoured that my brother allowed me to come in his place. I’ve been dying to speak with you. No one is appreciating your hard work. I have to admit, I’m rather appalled at some of the things I’ve heard.”

It seemed stroking his ego was working but hinting at a fake threat worked even better. Magnus narrowed his eyes and leaned near Leo. Leo kept his stance, hoping that he looked like the naïve young man Magnus wanted to see him as. Someone who was intelligent book wise but not experience wise. Only Leo could pull this off. He had to pull it off.

“Oh? Well people will always talk loudly when they’re ignorant.” Magnus told Leo.

“Ignorant fools always do.” Leo agreed. “It’s just a shame that those sorts of people will spout their true thoughts in private but put on a different face in public.”

Leo then purposefully eyed the crowd, like he had heard someone at the gala say something. It seemed to work. Magnus’s eyes narrowed and a dark expression filled his face. Leo waited, hoping the bait would work. Magnus then turned and coughed, like he was some master manipulator that didn’t have his feeling so blatant for Leo to see.

“Perhaps you could tell me a bit more…”

This was it. Leo followed Magnus inside and as he moved, he spotted a flash of white hair for a moment. Niles. Leo exhaled and followed Magnus into a small private office. It was a bit out of sight, just down a hall. A few servants eyed them but Leo ignored the glances. Stepping into his office, Leo waited for Magnus to speak.

“Now, tell me a bit more, about who’s speaking about me.”

Leo had a list memorized. He knew who exactly to throw under the bus, the people who would make Magnus terrified. Carefully, Leo wove his tale. “The Birch family for starters.”

Magnus snorted. “Those fools have always been more enamoured with Emmeryn and her pie in the sky ideals.”

“Georgia Yale.” Leo continued, knowing he had to start obvious before working up big. “Richard Henderson. Katherine Green.”

As Leo kept naming people, he watched Magnus’s face. It went from pleasant to sourly, to down right furious. Then, Leo threw the final name out, the nail in the coffin. Leo hadn’t spent the better part of two weeks reading Magnus’s internal accounting files, looking at names of employees and trustees. Leo remembered a name, one that was someone Magnus trusted. He had spent a good chunk of money on a personal endeavour. One that he had used company money for. He wanted it a secret. Normally people were paid off to hide it but Leo had made sure that no one could tamper with the file or delete it. The man was innocent of betraying Magnus but the embezzlement was all Leo needed.

So, he dropped the name.

Leo didn’t even have to hear himself talk at this point. He watched as Magnus nearly broke something in the room. Leo smiled to himself, listening to Magnus rant and rave. It was glorious but it wasn’t the time to kill him.

“I’m of course, just saying things I’ve heard in the distant.” Leo continued, sounding stupidly naïve. “Perhaps it’s just rumours, but I just couldn’t allow a man as esteemed as yourself be dragged down by back stabbing hypocrites.”

Magnus exhaled very heavily and waved his hand. “My apologies, Leo. You’ve brought some interesting tidbits for me to consider.” His hand tightened into a fist. “Tidbits that obviously came from fools who are too busy looking at Emmeryn’s chest to see how brilliant my ideas are.”

Leo’s hand twitched and he wanted to stab Magnus on the spot for simplifying Emmeryn and objectifying her. He held it in and sent a silent apology to Emmeryn before speaking. “She is a beautiful woman, after all, it’s no wonder she’s so popular.”

Leo cringed at his words. As if her looks had anything to do with Emmeryn’s personality and her drive and her passion. As if she was only the sum of her looks.

It worked on Magnus. His voice rose, he grew more and more agitated until Leo knew he could slip out and he wouldn’t notice. Carefully, Leo stepped out and walked down the hall. Now that Magnus was riled up, he’d make mistakes. He’d want to stay away from the crowds in fear of people who were going to betray him. All Leo had to do was be seen by other people for a while. He turned the corner, heading back towards the gala, not out of the hallway yet. Magnus would come out, announce he had something to attend to then he’d leave. Leo could then make sure people knew he was around. Making his way outside, Leo felt confident in his plan. He was barely outside, barely following a tail end of people, when he heard a gun shot.

Leo froze. That… wasn’t according to plan. He saw the rest of the people freeze, looking around, like they thought it was a sound from the entertainment or if they misheard it. However, a second shot rang and soon the crowd panicked. Leo thickly swallowed and looked around. What was Niles doing? Leo broke away from the crowd, from the panic and terror. He had to find Niles. What was Niles thinking? Leo turned a corner and was about to try phoning Niles when he felt a familiar warm hand grab his wrist and pull him into one of the private bathrooms.

The door shut and Leo looked up at Niles, who had a slight panicked look on his face. Leo didn’t have time to chastise.

“What happened?” Leo asked instead, his voice low.

“I… sorry.” Niles exhaled sharply. “I heard Magnus ranting and raving. That room has a window with frosted glass. I couldn’t see inside but I could hear. He sounded half mad, half driven to murder the next person closest to him. I thought you were still in there and trapped and I…”

“Shush.” Leo touched Niles’s face. “It’s fine. I wasn’t.”

“I know that now.” Niles half groaned. “But your alibi. It’s dead in the water. The span that you were gone versus people seeing you is suspicious. The guards have to have made a note about you and…”

“And what?” Leo whispered to Niles. “First off, my alibi isn’t completely ruined. No one pays attention to the younger brother of a huge corporation. I made myself sound like a supporter of that man’s ideals. The guards might have heard me.”

“Anyone can say nice words, Leo.” Niles groaned. “What you need is someone to think you weren’t the one in the room. There have to be many young blond men around here who support Magnus.” Niles then looked at Leo very carefully. “We just need them to think…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Leo muttered. “I need to phone Xander first of all.” He grabbed his phone.

Niles remained silent, his ear pressed close to the door of the bathroom. Leo had Xander on speed dial. A wave of guilt hit Leo as he remembered Xander was on his date. Xander picked up and it made Leo feel worse. He quickly spoke, trying to get the situation out in short phrases when Niles suddenly pressed Leo closer, his hands slowly moving downwards. Then, Leo’s shirt was slowly being removed. Leo almost tripped his conversation up but then he smelt blood and realized Niles must have gotten inside through the window in order to get the kill shot. He had blood on him and he probably got some on Leo too.

“Someone’s coming.” He whispered to Leo.

Leo cussed softly, pausing before he continued to talk to Xander. “Sorry someone is coming. I need to go. I’ll meet you at home.”

 _“Be safe on your way back.”_ Xander said before Niles took Leo’s phone and dropped it.

Leo almost opened his mouth to remind Niles the phone was new, but Niles then pressed closer to Leo, his hands slowly moving downwards. He grabbed Leo’s butt and pulled Leo towards him before kissing Leo feverishly. Leo moaned, not prepared for the sudden onslaught, and smacked his head against the door. Niles kissed him harshly and he grabbed Leo like the nights when they wanted to be a bit rougher. Leo felt Niles trail his hands along Leo’s bare chest and the heat was too much. Their situation was not ideal. What was Niles thinking?

“Niles.” Leo pulled away, panting harshly. “We can’t…”

“Oh Leo, of course we can. I want you so badly.” Niles suddenly said, his voice a bit louder than it needed to be. “Can’t you feel how –?”

The door opened and Leo nearly screeched in pure shock. One of the guards was there and upon seeing them, at the state of Leo’s undress, his eyes widened and he flushed. Leo was flushing too but Niles, the asshole, only shoved his knee between Leo’s legs harder.

“I thought these bathrooms were supposed to be private.” Niles told the guard in a tone that suggested he was very cross at their intimacy being ruined.

The guard coughed. “Sir, I apologize however there has been an incident.”

“An incident?” Niles asked as he held Leo closer. “What is so important? Can’t you see we’re busy?”

“There has been a serious medical situation. All guests are asked to leave the premise immediately. Force may be applied if necessary.”

Leo wanted to file away the information that they were very poorly covering Magnus’s death to the guests but he wasn’t in a position to say anything.

Niles on the other hand scoffed like he was the one doing them a favour. He stepped away from Leo and very tactfully draped his suit jacket over Leo’s shoulders. “Fine. At least let us put some clothes on. Or are you going to allow guest to walk out half dressed? What would the press say?”

The guard turned his back. “You have five minutes.”

Clearly the man wasn’t going to leave them alone. Leo tugged his shirt on, seeing the blood, but then buttoned up Niles’s suit jacket over top. Niles rolled his shoulders and glared at the man as they walked out. As they did, Niles very blatantly squeezed Leo’s ass. Leo almost swatted him but it was part of their cover up.

The moment they were in their car though, Leo glared. “Was that necessary?”

“Yes.” Niles factually said. “It caught him off guard. We’ll be dismissed as a promiscuous couple, and now you have an alibi.” He then paused. “Sorry for that though.”

“It’s fine.” Leo flopped into the seat. “Just let’s go home.”

“Though I am not sorry for touching you. I know you wanted to touch me the moment you looked at me in these clothes.” Niles said with a grin.

Leo glared. “Drive. Now.”

“Ah of course, we can discuss your very obvious approval of me in formal clothing later.” Niles cheekily replied.

Leo flushed hotly but couldn’t deny Niles.

**Author's Note:**

> New Phone: Leo had to keep up pretenses with Owain after all
> 
> Political talk: I am by no means an expert in how things work but I did my best to make it sound realistic
> 
> Leo's Alibi: It's good for in the moment but if logic kicks in it's probably easy to figure out. Maybe? I don't know.
> 
> Leo's Alibi (2): I've had the image of Niles and Leo being intimate to get out of things and it's hilarious to me.


End file.
